fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fairly Odd Bash!
Fairly Odd Bash is video game, released in year 2036. In this Video Game you must go to and complete Levels Level 1 - Get the Odd Parents! Reference to FOP Pilot ( The Fairly OddParents ) or Deja Vu, you go to past, to time when Timmy get Cosmo and Wanda. You must make some revenges to Vicky, but be carefull- Vicky can see Cosmo and Wanda! Level 2 - Cristmas Each Day! Reference to Cristmas Everyday!, Timmy wish Cristmas everyday, but very that dont help, conversely everything worse! And to make matters worse, other holidays are attacking Santa! So Timmy must save a Santa and make that Christmas was only 25 December! Level 3 - Computer Virus! Reference to Information Stupor Highway. Timmy wish to become in Internet. But problem is, Crocker make Camera Virus and can shoot Cosmo and Wanda and send photos to world and prove existence of fairies! Timmy must stop that message before will be too late! Level 4 - Halloween Reference to Scary Godparents. Timmy wish to every costumes become real and scary. But when Jack-O-Bots ( popular kids ) plan to destroy earth Timmy ( like Crimson Chin in balerina costume ) must destroy them. Level 5 - Muffin Problem Reference to Abra-catastrophe. Timmy lost magic muffin. But bigger problem is, Crocker find it and wish to be ruler of the world. Now must Timmy save world and get muffin back. Level 6 - Across a books Reference to Shelf Life. Timmy wish to Tom Sawyer becomes a life. But now Tom wish to be in books and thanks to book of physical laws can rewrite it! Timmy must stop him, before will be too late! Level 7 - When I live in TV... Reference to Channel Chasers. Timmy wish to be in TV and thanks to magic remote can change programs. But when Vicky find same remote, have plan to go to Dictator Week and take over a world! Now must Timmy stop her with his future counterpart. Level 8 - Summer vocation Reference to School´s out, the musical, Timmy must stop pixies and Flappy Bob, because they have plan to destroy a Summer Vocation and make world boring. Level 9 - Fairy Idol Reference to same name episode. Timmy lose his fairies thanks to his thankless clone, made by Norm. Initiate the Fairy Idol, contest where magic creatures sing and winner become Fairly God Parent to most misertable kids on world. Now must Cosmo and Wanda win that contest. P.S for this Level use R1, L1, R2 and L2. Level 10 - New baby in town Reference to Fairly Odd Baby, to Cosmo is born baby ( Poof ), but he is kidnapped by Anti-Cosmo. Now must Timmy save Poof, before it used AC to dominate the universe. Level 11 - Chosen Game Reference to Wishology. Timmy is chosen one and must stop Darkness and Eliminators Level 12 - Oddlympic Reference to Fairly Oddlympic. Fairies must win over Anti-Fairies and Pixies. Level 13 - Poof or Foop? Reference to Anti-Foop. Poof must win over his Anti-Fairy counterpart, Foop. Level 14 - God Parents forever ? Reference to Grow Up Timmy Turner! Timmy go to future and becomes young man. But still have personality like child, so he can have fairies forever. But later he crush to Tootie, who becomes beatifull woman. But evil Hugh J Magnate it kidnap! And Cosmo, Wanda and Poof too! Timmy must save them and after that somehow agree with Fairy Court. Cast Tara Strong as Timmy/Tad/Poof Drake Bell as Timmy ( 23 ) Danniela Monet as Tootie ( 23 ) Daran Norris as Cosmo/Anti-Cosmo Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda Carlos Alazraqui as Santa Claus/Mr Crocker Robert Costanzo as Easter Bunny Dionne Quan as Trixie Grey DeLisle as Chad/Veronica/Tom Sawyer/Vicky Alec Baldwin as Adult Timmy ( 30 ) Ben Stiller as Pixies Norm McDonald as Norm the Genie Dee Bradley Baker as Darkness Eric Bauza as Foop Steven Weber as Magnate Category:Video games Category:fanmade video games